The day I was Reborn
by xXCelebiXx
Summary: I knew it. I knew that this day was coming. The day that the devil took me into his hands and mocked me, dragging me down into the fiery depths of hell. My name is Victoria Evens and I am going to die. Transformation fic.


_Hello there! I got this idea when my internet buddy said that it would be totally awesome if we all got turned into Human-Pokémon hybrids. Well, I'm here to prove him wrong._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon. Nuff said._

* * *

I looked around the house, my voice slightly raised. "Mamma, where did Daddy go?" I asked, walking into my Mother's bedroom. I tilted my head in confusion when she did not reply. She lay on top of her queen sized bed, the covers weren't over her. She looked paler than usual and her neck was at an awkward angle. I carefully tiptoed over to her, pressing my hand onto her shoulder. I shook her body but she refused to move. I helped lift her up but her head fell, her chin resting on her chest.

"Mamma, wake please." I was starting to get frightened; the thin cloths that had been wrapped around her body had an odd red liquid splattered over them. "Why won't you wake Mamma?" I whispered. She had told me that sometimes when people don't wake that they've left this world and gone to the next. I didn't want Mamma to leave me here alone, even Daddy wasn't here. "Mamma, don't go to the other world, please!"

I shook my Mother's body harder yet she still didn't move. "Please Mamma! Don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone, and Daddy's gone!" My body trembled as I clutched my Mother's lifeless body, hot salty tears dripped down my face as I finally realised what was happening. "M-Mamma… Please…" I choked out the words, my throat felling dry. "M-Mamma…"

One thing the Mother had also told me was that Daddy wasn't going to go to other side. Mamma said that Daddy was going to somewhere dark and cruel. He would burn and fed on the horrors of others. Daddy was going to go hell, the only place where a monster like him deserved to go.

xXx

I instantly knew three things when I awoke.

Firstly, I was cold. Freezing was a better word to describe it. Small ice crystals suck to my skin, threatening to snap if I dared move. Ice held me in place, and I doubt it was ever going to let me go. Second was that I was alone. There was no noise wherever I was. Not a single noise. No one could be here; they would perish as I am going to. Yes. Lastly, I was going to die. I knew that I was going to fall; my soul would forever leave my body. It would go to the other side and forget about this life. It would find happiness and peace and forget about its outer shell. No one was going to save me. I was alone, frightened, cold and starving.

My name is Veronica Evens and I am going to die.

xXx

Soft hands picked up my body. I was grateful, so very grateful. This person- Maybe even a Pokémon- Was helping me. I wouldn't die. Now was not my time, I wouldn't see Mamma yet. I think she would rather have me living.

I tried to move but the stranger had a firm grip around me. "Don't move too much, you'll hurt yourself." The person was male. His voice was deep and husky, it sounded familiar. I don't where I had heard it before but I knew it. It sounded so loving yet so evil at the same time.

"W-who are you?" I asked, happy that I could still speak. I opened my eyes and looked at the ground below me. Pure white snow covered almost everything; it looked so fluffy until the man holding me would take a step. The fragile snow was crushed under his weight and turned into some deadly weapon for a snowball fight.

"It doesn't matter who I am, it only matters who you are."

xXx

It was odd, lying like this. Strange machines beeped around me, causing a massive headache. I didn't dare try to sit up, last time my head started to spin and I saw strange lights floating around. I knew I was different, I could feel it. My back ached, more near my shoulders and down the bottom. My skin itself felt odd, out of place. It itched and it was somehow prickly. My ears were also not right. Not only did they feel wrong, but they seemed to be doing a better job at picking up different sounds. I tried to open my eyes but they remained shut. I guess the outside world wasn't that exiting.

My eyes finally decided to listen to my brain. They fluttered open before closing quickly. "Bright light!" I squeaked. I heard someone shuffle beside me. "Who's there?" I asked, cracking open my eyes. "W-who's there!?" Large hands grabbed me, lifting me from the bed. I whimpered, realising that I was naked. What did this man want?

"Look." The command was simple. I opened my eyes fully, looking into a nearby mirror. I didn't know if I looked beautiful or hideous. It was confusing, was this some sort of joke? "Well?" The man asked, giving me an odd look. The man was rather ugly, scrawny and bald. He would never survive in t my territory. What? My territory? I didn't understand, maybe it had something to do with my appearance.

I was shorter, shorter that before I came here. My eyes were purple, glaring back at me. Near the top of my head were two brown fluffy ears that twitched when I wanted them too. I screamed inside my head. What was going on? My face has stretched out a bit, leaving me with a snout like appearance. I brought my hands to my face, felling the orange fur that covered my body. I looked further down my body; I placed my hands over my breasts. They had shrunk. How… My… This… I trembled slightly and looked at my shoulders. They were feeling really heavy. I rolled my shoulders forward and gasped in shock.

Wings, I had wings. I spread them out, watching the light change the colours of the feathers. They were large and grey. I smiled for some reason. Could I fly? If I could… I flapped them once, watching my body lift about a foot into the air. I was so shocked that I didn't even realise when I hit the ground. I stood back up, pretending that nothing had happened. I touched my lower back, grabbing hold of a thin object.

I pulled up my hand, still grasping the object. "A tail!" I gasped, swishing the said body part. It was narrow and very long. At the end was an orange lightning bolt which was extremely fluffy. I continued 'wagging' my tail, being careful not to knock anything over. "What am I?" I wondered out loud.

The man behind me glared at me once I spun around. "You are a human-Pokémon hybrid. Your DNA was mixed with a Vulpix, a Staraptor and a Richu. Your name is subject 69573. This kind of experiment, mixing a number of beings has only been successful two times. There is another, I will show you him.

xXx

I whimpered from my cage, feeling the cold metal confine my beautiful wings. I cried out again as another blast of electricity hit me. "Please… Stop…" It hurt, so much. I trembled and crawled to the back of the cage. "Stop…" I pulled my knees up in front of me and hugged them tightly. "No more…"

"69573 DO NOT SPEAK THE HUMAN LANGUAGE, YOU FREAK!"

The bad men laughed at that comment. I let my head drop. "I'm not a freak, I am beautiful." I wanted to get out of here so badly. I didn't even get to meet the hybrid that other day, I was dumped into cage. When I got out of here, I was going to free everyone else as well. Leave no one behind in this place.

I would get out of here. It's my duty. I will help the children that I here screaming at night. I will help everyone that ever has been tortured like I have. I will help every last person in this building, excluding the men that did this to me.

My name is Veronica Evens and I will live.

* * *

_Should I continue this? Reviews are love. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. _


End file.
